


Unexpected Interactions

by HW_MITYO



Series: Amamatsu One-shot Collection [6]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HW_MITYO/pseuds/HW_MITYO
Summary: Sometimes you never know what to expect. Everything has a reason, whether you can see it or not there are things that may seem ridiculous and irritating but you'll soon see what's the true plan behind every struggle. Small smut fic for Amamatsu! I can't believe we made more than a hundred fics already! Shout out to all Amamatsu fans, keep supporting us!!!!!





	Unexpected Interactions

**Author's Note:**

> It feels so long since I've done a fanfic. Now that College is finally done and another semester has passed, it is time to make another Amamatsu fic! Because honestly, this ship is just too precious to move on. Anyways I'm too late to make the 100th fic to which I plan it to be lewd huehuehuehuehue. Anyways enjoy!

It was already late in that evening, but Rantaro was still awake and couldn’t sleep. He already tried to do his best to sleep, he relaxed, he positioned himself in the most comfortable way as he can be but there was no use. Rantaro sat up from his chair and gave a heavy sigh, of course everyone of his classmates were sleeping. He felt jealous a bit, but maybe he could go to the kitchen and grab some milk to help him relax more.    
  


It was a bit rude asking someone to accompany him, since the entire place was huge and he felt a bit lonely just walking alone.Taking a midnight stroll and heading for the kitchen was so peaceful and quiet, it was almost as if the school has turned down the crazy shenanigans when midnight strikes. After finishing his cup of milk, he immediately headed back home to his dormitories and silently pass by his fellow classmates dorms.   
  


But for a brief second he stopped, he heard a sound coming from the dorms and it surprised him to hear someone already up at midnight. But the sound wasn’t just any sound. It was a moan. A relief, relaxed, satisfying moan that only made Rantaro even more curious. He knew he shouldn’t pry but he just wanted to make sure who it was.   
  


Walking around silently, he heard the source of the moan coming from the dorm room next to him. It was none other than Kaede’s. What’s even worse was that she forgot to lock her door as it was opened slightly, no wonder he could hear her moans. Rantaro slowly opened the door as he was shocked, and delighted, to see something he had never expected before.   
  


He just caught his classmate masturbating in her sleep.   
  


He walked slowly to her bed and just stood there, enjoying the spectacle as Kaede was rubbing the middle of her crotch, slowly wetting her panties and her pajamas as it keeps getting wetter with every moan that she did, feeling satisfied but also definitely craving for more than satisfaction.   
  


Kaede moaned in irritation and kept fingering her clit, eager to satisfy her craving. Rantaro wondered whom she was masturbating to, though. Sure she is the class representative and there are a lot of guys wanting her affection, but honestly he could only imagine Kaede masturbating to some celebrity she idolizes. Soon enough, Rantaro was getting turned on by just watching Kaede pleasure herself. He couldn’t move even though he has to. He was just mesmerized and couldn’t do a thing about it.   
  


Kaede unbuttoned her pajama top to reveal a pink lacy bra with a front-hook. She then groped her breasts and started to fondle and massage her bosom as hard and firm as she can, this made Rantaro’s member hurt a bit, thinking he can’t stand it anymore.   
  


But as much as he liked seeing this, he still needed to be a gentleman (Thank you, Gonta). He gave a sigh and walked silently away and decides to lock the door so no one can hear her, he was about to close it till he froze after hearing Kaede’s voice.   
  


“H-Harder... R-Rantaro…”   
  


Was she fantasizing about him? Did he just seriously hear it right?   
  


He was so close to exit her room when she finally climaxed as she let out a hard moan, raising her hips higher to let out all that pleasure and immediately plops down as she slowly opened her eyes to see Rantaro right handed.   
  


“R-RANTARO?!”   
  


“H-Hey, it’s not what you think…”   
  


“WHAT ARE YOU-”   
  


“Shhhh they’ll hear you.”   
  


“H-How dare you enter into my room without permission! I can’t believe you had the nerve coming to my room and seeing me like this?!” Kaede said, her cheeks flushed red as she hid most of her body with her pillow.   
  


“Look. I’m sorry, but you forgot to lock the door and you are moaning loudly and masturbating to me.”   
  


“Stop! I don’t want to hear it, just please go away and pretend this never happened!!!”

 

Rantaro chuckled, his face blushing as well “It looks like I’m not the only one.”   
  


“What do you mean?”   
  


“You like me, right?”   
  


“W-What kind of stupid question is that you n-normie?!”   
  


“Geez, you’ve been spending too much time with Tsumugi.”   
  


“Okay fine. I was thinking of you….the reason I kept it for myself is because, I don’t want you to think of me as some…lewd woman.”   
  


“I don’t really see you that way at all,” Rantaro stated. “I love you, so how about we keep this a secret, in return you keep it a secret that I’m in love with you too. Deal?”   
  


“Make me yours.” Kaede immediately kissed Rantaro without hesitation, using her weight to drag Rantaro to the bed and continues to kiss him passionately as she can.   
  


Rantaro started to unbuckle his pants and did most of the undressing while Kaede gnawed and feasted on his mouth, dominating his tongue as Kaede toys and plays with his, mixing their saliva together, wrestling for domination till Kaede’s wins without hesitation.   
  


Rantaro began to fondle and squeeze Kaede’s breasts, unhooking her bra completely and her mounds immediately popped out like they have been restrained for some time. Kaede held his free hand with hers while her other hand ruffled and caressed his green hair to pull him closer. Her nipples were slowly getting hard and stiff as Rantaro pulled away once Kaede decides to let him go.   
  


“Aah….Rantaro….make me feel good…”   
  


He didn’t reply and just obeyed her orders. He knew his deed and immediately sucked and nibbled her breasts to his absolute delight. Kaede moaned and shivered from the pleasure as her arms wrapped around Rantaro to squeeze him in her breasts.   
  


Rantaro pulled away, can’t take it anymore and pulls down his boxers while Kaede pulls down her panties as well, spreading her legs a bit and played her pussy to tease Rantaro. Spreading it as wide as she can, licking her lips lustfully the moment she got a good look at Rantaro’s crotch.   
  


“Take me.”   
  


Kaede kissed Rantaro sweetly before Rantaro slowly placed the tip of his member on Kaede’s twitching crotch. Rantaro slowly pushed his cock inside moaning how tight it is inside Kaede, whilst the pianist hugged him tightly and bites the corner of his neck enough to leave a hickey.   
  


“Y-You okay, Kaede?”   
  


“Don’t mind me….keep going...” Kaede replied.   
  


Rantaro did so as he felt Kaede’s pussy sucking his dick inside her womb, he never felt this sensation and it was so good that he started to pump slowly to make sure Kaede can feel every ounce of pleasure until she can finally take things faster.   
  


“Oh, R-Rantaro…faster!”   
  


“I’m trying, you’re just too tight!”   
  


Kaede muffled her screams of pleasure and kisses Rantaro to keep herself from yelling to loudly. She was even more sensitive after masturbating but having her crush completely pleasure her without restraint, Kaede couldn’t hold it anymore as she felt the pleasure slowly building up to her climax. Pulling away she whispered in a shaky voice.   
  


“I’m gonna…cum...” Kaede whispered.   
  


“Just hold on…I’m close as well...” Rantaro replied.   
  


Rantaro continued to thrust and pull in and out of Kaede’s vagina. Their moans matched in sync as Kaede lets out a yelp and closes her lips shut as she climax, while Rantaro immediately pulls out and rubs his cock to finally finish the stimulation as he moans and cums as well, some of which landed on Kaede’s belly.   
  


“C-Crap... sorry...” Rantaro said and tries to wipe it off but Kaede’s hand stopped him.   
  


“It’s fine, I like it...” Kaede said before whispering. “I love you, Rantaro…”   
  


XXXXXXXXXXXXX   
  


“It’s nice for Kirumi to make a salad early in the morning,” Tsumugi confessed, taking another bite on a small bowl of salad.   
  


“Meh, I’m not really into it. Why are we inviting Kaede again?” Kokichi asked. “And why did you drag me here?”   
  


“Because you little twerp, you owe me for not telling you destroyed accidentally ripped Tenko’s ribbon. I’m inviting Kaede so we can do some cosplaying, the two of you!”   
  


“Ugh… I knew this was going to be some weeaboo bullshit,” Kokichi mumbled.   
  


As soon as Tsumugi opens the dorm door, Kokichi followed and immediately screamed loudly, causing the sleeping Rantaro and Kaede to wake up, with the two of them hugging together to protect each other.   
  


“W-What happened?!” Kaede asked.   
  


“What’s going on?” Rantaro asked.   
  


“Oh my Atua, I won the bet. KAITO I WON, THEY’RE FUCKING EACH OTHER!” Kokichi yelled and ran off.   
  


“Guess the secret’s out, then...” Kaede said, sighing a bit.   
  


“I guess so,” Rantaro replied and kissed Kaede’s lips as she kissed back.   
  


“Seriously, you two normies? Right in front of my fucking salad?” Tsumugi asked before slamming the door shut.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Huzzah! Please give some kudos and some comments on to improve my writing. Thanks a lot guys and gals and I will see your shipping butts in the next fiction!


End file.
